The present disclosure relates to compensating ripple in a power system, and in particular to systems, methods, and apparatuses to calculate ripple in a DC bus generated from an AC power source and to use the calculated ripple to compensate the ripple of a multi-phase AC output powered by the DC bus.
Multi-phase power inverters/converters modulate a DC bus to provide a multi-phase voltage at an output. However, when the DC bus includes harmonic ripple from a power source used to generate the DC bus, the harmonic ripple may be passed to the AC output side of the power inverters/converters powered by the DC bus.